


Something....Special

by Surreal



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-15
Updated: 2001-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surreal/pseuds/Surreal
Summary: Langly makes special plans to surprise Byers on Valentine's Day.





	Something....Special

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Something....Special by Surreal

Something....Special  
by Surreal  
Feedback!:   
Rating: NC/17, of course  
Pairing: Langly/Byers (always!)  
Archive: LG mailing list, Unusual Suspects, Basement  
Disclaimer: Not mine yet.  
Summary: Langly makes special plans to surprise Byers on Valentine's Day.

* * *

6:14pm

Before Byers had even gotten through the door, he felt a hand grab his wrist and start dragging him through the bunker.

"Hey! Ringo, what--" he started to protest. Just as suddenly as they had started, Langly stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to face Byers. He wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and kissed him soundly.

Too dazed to remember why he was confused, Byers opened his eyes to see Langly grinning devilishly at him and start pulling him toward the back of the apartment again. From behind them, Byers could hear an amused snort. "See you in the morning, boys."

The startled redhead opened his mouth to question that statement, but instead found himself stumbling up the stairwell that led to the roof of their building. Langly pushed open the heavy, rusted door and led them into the chilly night air. He closed the door again, then tugged at Byers, pressing him up against the door and kissing him again, long and thorough.

Gasping, Byers finally broke the kiss and stared at his lover with a confused frown. "You wanna tell me what we're doing on the roof, Ree?"

Langly grinned at him, taking his hand more gently now and leading them to the other side of the roof. "I wanted to do something special for you for Valentine's Day. All the 'normal' stuff just didn't seem to fit us, ya know? So..." He stopped, pointing to something not normally found on a roof.

Set up near the wall was a cozy camping tent with sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows draped across the floor inside. In front of the tent was a camp stove, the fire lit and setting the small area in a soft yellow glow. Next to it was a duffel bag, a thermos, and a small food cooler with two thin wooden sticks leaning against it.

Dumbfounded, Byers stared at the scene for a long moment before looking back to the younger man, his eyebrows raised high in an obvious question.

"I decided we should go camping," Langly stated matter-of-factly. Byers' eyes got even wider, and he felt a grin spread across his face. "Camping??" he laughed, unsure what to think.

Langly shifted uncomfortably, letting go of Byers' hand and taking a step back. "Um...yeah, I thought it would be, you know, romantic? I guess...this is stupid, I should have talked to you about it first..." he shook his head, moving back toward the door.

"No! Ree, wait," Byers reached out and pulled him back, into his arms for a warm embrace. He sighed, tilting his head to kiss Langly's neck. "This is really sweet, hon," he mumbled into Langly's shoulder before pulling back to meet his eyes. "I was just...surprised! I can't believe you even thought of this!" He grinned again, kissing his lover gently on the lips.

The younger man sighed, a shy smile on his lips. "So...you're okay with this?"

Byers nodded and took his hand, leading them to their campsite. "Yes, I'm okay with this! This is so cool!" He leaned down to warm his hands over the stove, rubbing them together. "So...what do you have planned?" he looked around curiously as he straightened up.

Moving to stand in front of the older man, Langly reached up to loosen Byers' tie. "First," he said as he started to unclasp the buttons of the dress shirt. "You are going to get out of this suit and into some camping clothes." He stepped back toward the duffel bag, unzipping it and taking out a dark blue sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. "Here. You, ah, want me to help you?" he asked with a sly smile.

Byers quirked an eyebrow at him. "I think I can handle it. But I might need help getting out of them later..." his voice trailed off innocently as he self-consciously moved into the tent to change clothes.

Langly felt a shiver pass through him that had nothing to do with the cold air. He reached down into the bag to find his own sweatshirt and shrugged it on.

The older man emerged from the tent, his suit neatly folded as he tucks it into the duffel bag. As he stood again he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind and he smiled, leaning back into Langly's chest. Bringing his hands up to grip the forearm across his chest, he sighed. He felt the warm breath against his neck and the butterfly soft kiss on the tip of his ear. "What now, hon?"

"Now," Langly replied, steering them toward the warmth of the stove. "We make dinner." He gently pushed Byers' shoulders until the older man was sitting in front of the fire. Reaching across, Langly grabbed the cooler, thermos, and the two sticks.

Taking one of the sticks, Byers eyed it curiously as he fiddled with it in his hands. "So...we gonna go kill our own dinner with these?" he joked lightly.

Langly replied with a snort. "Nah...not this trip." He reached into the box and pulled out a plastic bag containing several thawed hot dogs. "But we *do* get to stab them!"

Settling down behind Byers, he wrapped his legs on either side of his lover and brought his hands around to take control of the stick. With one of the hot dogs in his other hand, he carefully threaded the meat onto the sharp end of the stick.

In front of him, Byers watched with amusement. He gave a mock wince. "Ouch, that's *gotta* hurt..." he muttered.

Langly slapped his arm playfully and handed the other end of the stick to him. "Here, just for that you get to make your *own* dinner."

As Byers settled down to roast his food, Langly repeated the process with the other stick and joined him, his arms wrapped around the other man's body again.

The next few hours were spent eating their messy hot dogs, laughing at nothing, and just enjoying each other's company.

It was just after eleven when they started to settle down again, having traded places at some point and now Byers was seated behind the younger man, his legs and arms wrapped comfortably around his lover. Finishing the last of his coffee, Langly set his mug aside and leaned back against Byers' solid frame.

With a soft 'mmm', Byers shifted to settle the weight of the other man against him, then brushed a soft kiss along the side of Langly's neck. Langly shivered a little, not just from the chilly air. Byers felt it, hugging him tighter. "Cold, baby?"

"Yeah," Langly replied with a breath. He leaned his head back to rest it against Byers' shoulder, exposing more skin for his lover to kiss. He smiled and gave a soft 'mmm' as he felt Byers shift his body closer to continue the warm trail of kisses down his throat. He felt the familiar stirrings in his groin, the slow spread of heat associated with intimate contact. Tilting his head up, he briefly took an earlobe into his mouth and sucked. "Tent?" he managed to whisper.

"Already there," Byers muttered back between nibbling. His hips pushed gently into Langly's back, confirming his condition.

Langly chuckled softly, turning his body to face the older man. "I meant, you want to move this party into the tent?" he laughed, nodding toward the shelter behind Byers.

"Oh...yeah, sure..." Byers answered, his mind fogged with arousal as he allowed himself to be pulled into the tent.

Kicking their shoes off and leaving them outside, Langly reached an arm out to drag the duffel over to them and just inside the flap. He knelt in his hands and knees to close the flap, not surprised to feel a pair of anxious hands exploring his ass already. Before he could completely turn around Byers was kissing him passionately, one hand holding the back of Langly's neck while they tasted each other.

With a disappointed groan they were forced to break apart, the need for oxygen becoming insistent. As Byers finally pulled back he took in the sight before him with a soft breath. Langly looked back at him, flushed with arousal and nearly panting, his hair ruffled from Byers' restless hands, and the darkened eyes of someone completely and totally in love with him.

"God, you're so beautiful..." he sighed, leaning forward to take Langly's lips into a more gentle kiss. His hands stroked the younger man's thighs firmly, working their way around to grasp his ass and squeeze.

Langly replied with a deep moan, burying his face against Byers' neck as he knelt up and rubbed his body against the other man's tight frame. He felt Byers' hand slide up under his shirt, rubbing his back slowly before moving down again, into the waistband of his jeans and finding more warm, smooth skin.

Unwilling to move away from the incredible heat, Langly stayed pressed against his lover even as he slid his hands under Byers' shirt and started pulling it up. Byers reluctantly leaned back, letting Langly slide the shirt over his head and off his body.

"Not so bad yourself," the younger man commented softly, his hands taking in the familiar contours of the bare chest in front of him, the territory long since marked as his own and memorized. As he brushed his lips across and down the heated flesh, he felt Byers' hands slide up his sides and push his own shirt up to remove it. He leaned back only long enough to let the older man pull his shirt off then he dove right back in, licking the side of his neck up to his ear, a brief suck on the tender lobe before he moved back around to take his lips again in a needy kiss.

It wasn't long before Langly felt the trembling hands start to work on the button of his jeans, Byers fumbling with desire. "Shit..." the older man mumbled into Langly's mouth, making the younger man giggle into his.

"Need some help?" Langly looked down, seeing half of Byers' hand stuck inside his zipper, the other hand trying to free both the zipper and the trapped hand. The younger man couldn't help it, he started laughing.

Byers scowled at him, grunting with embarrassment. "If you'd stop squirming so much..." he grumbled, yanking on the offending material until it freed his hand and he finally got them unfastened. "Ha!" he barked victoriously, pushing the jeans off Langly's slim hips and down his thighs.

Langly dropped to one side, kicking his legs out from under him so Byers could finish taking the jeans off and tossing them to the side of the tent with their other discarded clothes. The younger man leaned back on his elbows, giving Byers room to crawl over him on his hands and knees with a feral look on his face. Swallowing his grin, Langly recognized that Byers was in full Alpha Male mode and he was in for a long night.

Just as he'd planned.

Reaching a hand up, Langly grabbed Byers' head and pulled him down for a kiss. "My turn," he growled against the other man's lips as he reached the same hand down to expertly unbutton and unzip Byers' jeans with little effort.

"Show off," Byers grinned down at him, leaning back a bit so Langly could sit up enough to push his jeans and boxers down at the same time. The older man wrestled his way out of his remaining clothes until he was completely naked and kneeling over Langly again. Langly reached his hands up, wrapping his arms around Byers' neck to pull him closer and kiss him for a long time.

Byers shifted his legs so they were on either side of Langly's thighs, effectively holding the younger man in place. With his hands, he gently took Langly's wrists and pulled his arms up over his head, pinning him down. Leaning down, he darted his tongue out to lick Langly's bottom lip, urging the soft mouth open with little resistance.

The younger man groaned as he closed his eyes, sucking on the questing tongue in his mouth before letting his own do some exploring of its own. He felt almost in control again until Byers' hips pressed against his own and gently slid against him.

"Oh, god..." he whimpered into Byers' mouth as his own hips responded with a jerk. The older man smiled, raising his head up to watch Langly's reactions as he ground their hard groins together with slow, deliberate strokes. He had Langly almost sobbing, writhing beneath him when he gave in and let the other man's hands go.

Instantly, the hands shot down to frantically tug at the last remaining article of clothing, the now-damp boxers that presented an increasingly uncomfortable barrier between the skin-on-skin contact he needed. Byers helpfully sat up so Langly could get rid of them before again settling down on top of him.

Before he could regain his position, Langly wriggled out from under him and slid to his side, flipping Byers onto his back to take control back. Sliding his hand down the older man's chest and belly, he could feel the harsh, rapid breathing under his fingers. Deliberately ignoring the flushed cock standing solidly up from the nest of soft curls, he slid his hand between the other's legs and easily found the extremely sensitive spot just behind his sac. Pressing lightly, he felt Byers jump from the contact and let out a choked squeak.

Byers rolled over again, pushing Langly down onto his back again. "I'll get you for that..." he panted, kneeling between Langly's legs. Without warning, he swooped down and took the younger man's erection into his mouth and sucked, his hands holding the hips down to keep him from thrusting too hard.

"JE-sus!!" Langly yelped, throwing his head back against the pillows under him. He flung a forearm over his eyes, gasping and groaning as Byers continued his ministrations.

When he felt Langly start to tremble, his hips trying to thrust under his hands, he pulled up long enough to look up at his lover's face. Langly glanced down at him, whimpering from the loss of heat. "What?" he slurred, so close to the edge it was almost painful.

"Where's the--"

"Duffel bag," Langly cut him off frantically.

Byers reached over and retrieved the bottle of lube, hurriedly slicking his fingers, knowing that even this little delay was driving Langly crazy. Tossing the lube aside, he bent down again, taking the cock into his mouth while Langly shifted his legs, bending his knees up to give Byers better access.

Not stopping what his mouth was doing, Byers carefully rubbed his finger around Langly's entrance, giving him a small warning before pressing the first finger in.

Langly gasped sharply, biting his lip as he groaned louder. He felt the intensity from before returning and knew he was close. He kept himself from thrusting into Byers' mouth as much as he could, his own mouth gaping as he struggled to breathe.

Feeling the tightening around his fingers and in Langly's entire body, Byers knew his lover was nearing his climax. He sought out the hard little nub deep inside Langly's body, brushing his fingers across the prostate and was rewarded with a inarticulate howl.

The younger man's hands gripped the sleeping bag under him as the force of his orgasm overcame him and his back arched, hips jerking once, twice before he finally released into Byers' mouth. The older man swallowed quickly and waited until his lover's spasms calmed before releasing the organ, licking him clean before moving up to lay next to the other man but not removing his fingers.

Byers closed his eyes and listened as Langly's breathing gradually slowed, felt the rapid heartbeat calm against him. It was nearly ten minutes later that Langly finally stirred, opening his eyes with a dazed, unfocused look and turned his head toward Byers, who smiled at him. "Hey, love."

Langly swallowed convulsively and managed a tired smile. "Hey..." he whispered. He reached a weak, shaky hand out to touch Byers' face gently. "...wow..." he mumbled, blinking quickly.

"That good, huh?" Byers chuckled.

The younger man nodded and grinned. As he shifted he felt the fingers still inside him and gave Byers a knowing look. "Ready for the main event?" he asked with a little wiggle of his ass.

"Are you?" Byers asked carefully.

"Yeah, as long as we take it slow..." Langly replied honestly, his body still recovering from the first orgasm.

"Exactly what I was thinking," the older man leaned down to kiss him gently as he shifted back to where he had been, between Langly's legs.

Grabbing the bottle of lube again, he reapplied it to his fingers and carefully stretched his lover. By the time he felt Langly was ready the younger man was already half-hard again.

Removing his hand, he reached for the small hand towel he had pulled from the bag with the lube and wiped his fingers quickly. Swooping down for another kiss, he whispered, "Ready?"

"Always," Langly replied.

Byers positioned himself comfortably, his arms on either side of Langly's ribcage to keep from putting too much of his weight on the younger man. As he started to enter him, he felt Langly's legs wrap around his waist in the familiar, easy embrace. With a few gentle thrusts he was buried to the hilt inside his lover with a soft sigh.

He looked down to see Langly smiling, his eyes closed. Byers couldn't resist; he leaned down to kiss the tip of the younger man's pointed nose. Langly laughed softly and reached his arms up around Byers' shoulders, signaling that he wanted to be held. Byers slipped his own arms under Langly's shoulders and hugged him close, his head fitting naturally next to the other man's.

Without realizing it, he found himself beginning to rock his hips against Langly's, a slow, gentle rhythm they found together. Soon he felt the younger man's erection come back completely and slide against his stomach, trapped between them. Raising his head, he licked Langly's lips apart and kissed him slowly, deeply for a long time, breaking contact only to catch breaths occasionally.

As their rhythm naturally increased, Byers could feel the man's thrusts against him become stronger. The sound of their breathing filled the silence, punctuated by little 'uh's and 'ah's.

Langly's legs tightened around him as he began to feel the familiar burn start again in his stomach. "Oh...god, John...." he grunted harshly, biting his lip a little and squeezing his eyes shut.

Byers knew the other man's signals so well, he knew when it was all right for him to begin the climb toward the edge. Shifting his hips and changing his angle a bit, he began thrusting faster and harder into Langly's prostate, brushing it with every stroke.

The younger man drew a sharp breath, his head rolling back against the pillow. "Ah, yeah...there..." he said breathlessly with a grimace. He could feel them both getting slick with sweat, the soft moans from them growing louder as they worked their way toward the ultimate goal.

Getting perilously close to the edge, Byers began thrusting hard, his face screwed up as if in pain and grunting with every breath. This alone nearly sent Langly off, but he held back long enough to reach up for a kiss to scream into.

Byers felt Langly latch onto his mouth desperately just before the younger man's body jerked and he came a second time, a rough, choked cry erupting into his own mouth. He swallowed it and with two quick, hard thrusts followed his lover into intense orgasm, the younger man's name on his lips.

The older man turned his head to the side, a flushed grimace on his face as he bit his lip, panted a little and with a final thrust it was over. He dropped his head down onto Langly's shoulder gratefully and the world went black.

He came back a long while later to the feeling of Langly's hands slowly rubbing his back. With a half-groan, half-sigh, he raised his head wearily and met his lover's tired but still bright eyes. Byers leaned in for a slow, exhausted kiss as he shifted his body. He realized Langly had unwrapped his legs at some point so he carefully withdrew, reached for the hand towel and wiped them both up.

As he settled back down next to Langly, Byers felt a warm, soft blanket drawn over them both and hummed appreciatively. Fighting sleep, he looked at Langly again. "Ree...thank you so much for all this," he whispered, but the feelings behind the words were strong.

Langly managed to reached down to kiss Byers' forehead, then his head fell back onto the pillow. "I love you so much...I just wanted to do something special."

"Love you too..." Byers slurred as he settled his head against Langly's shoulder, unable to fight sleep anymore. The younger man just smiled and closed his eyes, following Byers into the darkness.

~~^_^~~

End.


End file.
